Porygon
|-|Porygon= |-|Porygon2= |-|Porygon-Z= Summary Porygon is a man-made Pokémon created utilizing the latest, most advanced technologies. It consists entirely of programming code and is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. Although people anticipate this Pokémon can fly into space, none has managed the feat yet. Porygon2 is the evolution of Porygon, by having it be traded with an Up-Grade. It was updated to possess artificial intelligence, and it is capable of learning new behaviors on its own. As a result, it will sometimes perform motions or abilities that are not in its programming. Although it was designed for space exploration and upgraded with planetary development software, it is seemingly unable to fly. Porygon-Z 'is the final form of Porygon, gained by trading a Porygon2 with a Dubious Disc. In order to create a more advanced Pokémon, Porygon-Z was given additional software in order to increase its abilities. The initial idea was to give it the ability to travel through alien dimensions, but an error occurred. Instead, the Pokémon began acting erratically. Unlike Porygon2, the evolution doesn't seem to have been officially authorized by Sylph Co. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, likely 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Porygon | Porygon2 | Porygon-Z Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies (Porygon were only created around 20 years ago) Classification: Virtual Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2) Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Can reflect Status Aliments, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Can turn into Data, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility, Can detach its limbs and head from its torso, Can survive without oxygen, Power Mimicry (Via Trace) | All previous abilities plus Terraforming | All previous abilities plus Low-level Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ via powerscaling | At least Multi City Block level+, likely Town level (Sits between Porygon and Porygon Z) | At least Mountain level+ '(Comparable to Charizard) 'Speed: Transonic '(Can dodge sound-based attacks like Screech and Supersonic), likely '''higher '(Can travel as data through the internet) | At least '''Transonic, likely higher (Faster than previously) | Likely Supersonic (Much faster than Porygon2) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jesse, James, and Meowth all at once) | Likely Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class+ | At least Multi City Block Class+, likely Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Multi City Block level+ via powerscaling | At least Multi City Block level+, likely Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless (Due to being composed of computer data) Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion once) Intelligence: Unknown. At least Sapient to some degree, Porygon2 was made to learn things and adapt on its own Weaknesses: Fighting type moves, Porygon-Z is a bit erratic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Trace (Porygon and Porygon2 Only):' When it enters a battle, the Pokémon copies an opposing Pokémon's Ability. *'Download:' Compares an opposing Pokémon's Defense and Sp. Def stats before raising its own Attack or Sp. Atk stat—whichever will be more effective. *'Adaptability (Porygon-Z Only):' Powers up moves of the same type as the Pokémon. *'Analytic (Hidden Ability):' Boosts move power when the Pokémon moves last. Attacks: *'Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z:' **'Conversion 2:' The user changes its type to make itself resistant to the type of the attack the opponent used last. **'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. **'Conversion:' The user changes its type to become the same type as the move at the top of the list of moves it knows. **'Sharpen:' The user makes its edges more jagged, which raises its Attack stat. **'Psybeam:' The target is attacked with a peculiar ray. This may also leave the target confused. **'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. **'Recover:' Restoring its own cells, the user restores its own HP by half of its max HP. **'Magnet Rise:' The user levitates using electrically generated magnetism for five turns. **'Signal Beam:' The user attacks with a sinister beam of light. This may also confuse the target. **'Recycle:' The user recycles a held item that has been used in battle so it can be used again. **'Discharge:' The user strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity. This may also cause paralysis. **'Lock-On:' The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. **'Tri Attack:' The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or paralyze the target. **'Magic Coat:' A barrier reflects back to the target moves like Leech Seed and moves that damage status. **'Zap Cannon:' The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. **'Zen Headbutt:' The user focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. **'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. *'Porygon2 and Porygon-Z:' **'Defense Curl:' The user curls up to conceal weak spots and raise its Defense stat. **'Hyper Beam:' The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy. *'Porygon-Z:' **'Trick Room:' The user creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. **'Nasty Plot:' The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. This sharply raises the user's Sp. Atk stat. **'Embargo:' This move prevents the target from using its held item for five turns. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it. Key: Porygon | Porygon2 | Porygon-Z Gallery pory.gif 71b.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pokemon Category:Artificial Characters Category:Races Category:Nintendo Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7